


happy anniversary

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Felannie Week (Fire Emblem), Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Felix leads Annette somewhere secret to celebrate their anniversary.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> written for Felannie week day 3. prompt: rose. Its there, just go with it.

“Felix? Where are we going?” Annette giggles as Felix leads her to some unknown destination. Her eyes are closed, per his request, which gives her an excuse to hold his hand. 

“If I tell you that, it won’t be much of a surprise, now will it? We’ll be there soon.” Felix’s voice gives away the fact that he’s just as excited to reach their destination as Annette is. She blushes at this thought, then starts to hum as they walk.

“Sooooooo, is there any reason we’re going somewhere today?” Annette asks hopefully. Today IS their anniversary after all. They’ve been dating for 3 years. Felix has always remembered the date, but before this year they had been dating in secret so they didn’t celebrate it.

That finally changed two months ago, when Sylvain and Ingrid found Annette and Felix making out in the closet at one of Sylvain’s ridiculous parties.

“Oh, uhhhh, no.” Felix’s voice breaks. He clears his throat, and Annette giggles. “No, no reason. I just, uhh… Wanted to go for a walk. Speaking of which, we’re finally here. You can open your… wait, one thing first.”

Felix lets go of Annette’s hand, and for a second she’s unsure where he is. Then, she feels his lips press against hers. She gasps in surprise, then leans into his embrace. After a moment, they part and Felix says “Ok, now you can open your eyes.”

Annette opens her eyes, and is met with three surprises. First, in front of her is a blanket with a picnic basket. Food is spread out across the blanket, some spicy, some sweet. Felix had even made a cake! Felix!

This would have been obvious by the smell alone had it not been for the second surprise. Annette is standing in the middle of a grassy field, with roses blooming in rows of red, white, and pink. She idly wonders how long it took Felix to set this up, but when she looks where she’s expecting to see him, he isn’t there. 

“Annette Fantine Dominic,” She hears Felix’s voice, but she isn’t sure where he is. And why is she saying her full name? Wait. Is he… Annette looks down, and sees him on one knee. “I have loved you ever since the first day I heard your voice. It took me a long time to realize, and an even longer time to tell you.”

Annette’s vision blurs as tears fill her eyes. Suddenly the food and the roses don’t matter anymore. “I love you too.” She manages to choke out. She knows her face must be red. Felix looks so nervous, and handsome, and he’s smiling up at her.

“We started dating three years ago, and I told you it was a secret. The truth is, I told Sylvain even before I asked you on our first date that I wanted to be with you.” Felix grabs her left hand with his. “Ingrid found out after our third date when she heard me humming the song you wrote for me.”

Felix pulls a small box out of his pocket. “After a year together, Mercedes threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you, then told me you seemed even happier with me than you did before.” Felix opens the box with his thumb to reveal a beautiful ring. It has a simple silver band with a ruby and an onyx gemstone.

“I asked Sylvain to throw that party two months ago and told them where to find us so we could start dating publicly without you catching on. When I told him my plan, he was so excited I thought he was going to tell you, so I asked Ingrid to help him keep his mouth shut. All of that was for this day.” Felix pauses, taking a deep breath.

“Ok.” Annette says, urging Felix to keep going. Is this really happening?

“I brought you here today to ask you a question.” Felix locks eyes with her, determination filling his gaze. He grips her hand a little tighter. “Will you mar-”

“YES YES YES!!!” Annette doesn’t let him finish the question. Tears are flooding her eyes, spilling down her cheeks, but she doesn’t care. “Of COURSE Felix!”

Felix lets out a sigh of relief as he puts the ring on Annette’s finger, then she pulls him up and kisses him again. She pulls away when she runs out of breath, then rests her head on his chest. “I’m so happy, Felix. I had no idea this was coming. You really surprised me!”

Felix laughs so purely and genuinely Annette almost forgets how hard it used to be to get him to even smile. “You’re happy? I’m happy you said yes! You’re way too good for me, you know.”

“Oh hush.” Annette says, playfully smacking Felix’s back. “Look at what you did for me. All of this is amazing!” Annette pulls slightly away from him, grabbing his hands and leading him to the blanket. “Now, why don’t we eat while the food is hot, and then we can celebrate our proposal?” 

Felix lets her drag him along, then sits as close as possible on the blanket. With their legs touching, Felix and Annette enjoy a wonderful picnic, each anticipating their friends faces when they hear they’re engaged.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my apology for angst on day 2, also I'm actually a sappy romantic who knew.


End file.
